Mobile Suit Gundam Nova
Mobile Suit Gundam: Nova (機動戦士 ガンダム ノヴァ) Kidō senshi Gandamu: Novu~A ) is a anime series, based on the Gundam series. Set in the new Imperial Calender, the series revolves around resistance group Guard Terra's battle against the facist regime of the Earth Empire. As a new means of fighting, Captain Samuel Dalton recruits Imperial soldier Dylan Brighthart as the pilot of a prototype mobile weapon: Gundam. Synopsis In the Imperial Year 195, the Empire has been at war for the last three years with Guard Terra, a resistance movement against their tyrannical rule. This far, the war has been a constant back and forth with each side developing slightly more advanced Mobile Suits. However, this changes with the completion of Guard Terra's Gundam Project, , which results in a powerful new type of Mobile Suit: the Gundam. Once the prototype Gundam is finished, Guard Terra recruit a hotshot Imperial pilot, and, with the help of other Gundam Pilots, the battle against the Empire begins. Characters ;*Dylan Brighthart/Zeren Seigerou :Hotshot MS pilot, fresh out of the academy. After he is captured by Guard Terra, he chooses to defect to their cause, and he is entrusted with a prototype suit, GN-01 Gundam. He is very strong willed, and though he finds leaving behind his career to fight with Guard Terra, he eventually rises to lead the Gundam Pilots in the battle. He is eventually revealed to be a Zenith, a genetically modified human, with advanced abilities, and his true identity is revealed as Zeren Seigerou. He is eventually given the upgraded GN-10 Nova Gundam ;*Captain Samuel Dalton :The leader of the Experimental MS projects, and Dylan's superior. He is a veteran of the war against the Empire, and he has lost almost all hope, apart from in Dylan and the Gundam project. After the GDC is destroyed, he becomes the captain of the Nikos ;*Helena Masuda :Mechanic and creator of the Gundam's systems. A prodigy, and Dylan's childhood friend, she is always on his back about taking care of the Gundam. Something of a big sister to Dylan, she is one of the few people he can open up fully to. ;*Dennis DeSalle :Mobile Suit Pilot, pilot of GN-02 Gundam Swordsman. Laid back but skilled, Dennis is the joker of the team. Though he may not seem serious however when he needs to he can be a powerful enemy. He is eventuallly given the GN-05 Shinobi Gundam ;*Matthew Farnsworth :Level headed MS pilot, in possession of GN-03 Gundam Garuda. A by-the-book pilot, he doesn't always agree with the choices Dylan makes, he will always fight for what he believes in. He is eventually made pilot of the GN-06 Phoenix Gundam ;*Leanne Hideki :The only female MS Pilot, piloting GN-04 Gundam Angel. The youngest pilot in the team, and the only female pilot, she is kind-hearted but not overly soft, and can fight when she needs to. She is eventually given the GN-07 Gabriel Gundam *'Stein Kaneki' ' '''Anti-War terrorist captured by Guard Terra. After he is captured, he barters for his future, By piloting the GN-08 Ride Gundam. After rescuing his sister, he is made the permanent pilot of the GN-09 Trident Gundam *'Caroline Kaneki''' ' '''Brother of Stein, initially imprisoned in an imperial prison, eventually rescued by Dylan and Stein. Although she is relecutant to fight, she eventually chooses to join Guard Terra as the Permanent pilot of the GN-08 Ride Gundam ;*Professor Charles Guildman :Aged inventor, the Professor is the creator of the Gundam Mobile Suits, he is also the father of Proctor Guildman, the leader of Guard Terra. He can seem volatile at times, but he cares deeply for the pilots. Mobile Suits Guard Terra uses a specially developed mobile suit the Gundam, standing for '''G'uard-Terra U'tilised '''N'ext-gen 'D'irect 'A'ttack 'M'obile suit. ;GN-01 Gundam (Prototype) ;* The prototype Gundam Mobile Suit, the Gundam uses an experimental GN Particle system to power itself. The main MS is equipped with a two-mode movement system, changing between the standard movement, and wheel-based manuvering mode. It is equipped with a variety of state of the art weapons, such as a high density G-Blade and prototype beam saber ;GN-i Impulse Booster ;* A small, remote controlled craft that is able to combine with the Gundam to make the GN-01/i Gundam Impulse. This gives it flight abilities, able to be controlled in space, and also gives it additional power and weapons. ;GN-p Pulse Booster ;* An upgraded booster pack, that attaches to the Gundam Impulse to create the GN-01/ip Gundam Pulsar. It includes additional flight abilities, namely an additional set of flight wings, and, after it is tweaked after a malfunction, four additional booster engines. It also functions as a weapons pack, including a shield, an additional High-Density G-Blade and a pulse blaster. ;GN-02 Gundam Swordsman ;* Dennis' personal Gundam, the swordsman uses a levitation system to create a set of floating blades, that are able to be controlled from the Swordsman. It is also incredible light, making it very easy to manuvere. However, its light build makes it less resistant to damage, which can be a problem if it is hit by a powerful beam rifle. It is upgraded with a flight-pack after the initial test of the GN-i ;GN-03 Gundam Garuda ;* Matthew's Gundam MS, the Gundam Garuda is the larger tank of the Gundams. it has improved heavy weapons technlogy, and also can generate electricity from the systems. It is upgraded with a flight-pack after the initial test of the GN-i *GN-04 Gundam Angel: Leanne's Mobile Suit, the Gundam Angel is a long distance sniping MS. It is fairly light, but its rifle, partially controlled by the Gundam Angel's computer systems, enables it to hit another Mobile Suit from up to 3 miles away. It is upgraded with a flight-pack after the initial test of the GN-i *'GN-05 Shinobi Gundam: '''An advanced, upgraded version of the Swordsman built after the Swordsman was destroyed. It includes two additional blades, which are upgraded with energy fields. It is made of a stronger material than the Swordsman, which makes it much more durable. *GN-06 Phoenix Gundam: An advanced Heavy type Mobile suit, built after the Garuda was destroyed. It focuses more on particle cannons, as opposed to the electricity based weapons on the Garuda. *'GN-07 Gabriel Gundam: '''An advanced long-range firing mobile suit, built after the Angel was destroyed. It now fires both physical and particle shots, and has more advanced computer control systems. *GN-08 Ride Gundam : An advanced transformable type Mobile Suit, piloted by Carolin Kaneki. It can switch between a normal mobile suit mode and a faster vehicle mode. It is also armed with a powerful beam rifle. *GN-09 Trident Gundam: 'An advanced physical/ballistics type Mobile Suit, piloted by Stein Kaneki. It utilizes a varity of missiles and other projectile based weapons. *'GN-10 Nova Gundam: '''Repaired, upgraded version of the prototype Gundam, still piloted by Dylan. It replaces the thruster arrays with a more advanced, wing shaped propulsion system, and uses upgraded versions of both its G-Blades. Other Information ;*Gundam Development Center :The GDC is the initial base of operations of the Gumdam squadron, before it is destroyed in episode 10. It is a large, state of the art development center where the Gundams were designed and built. ;*Nikos :The Nikos is a prototype battleship created at the GDC. After imperial forces destroy the GDC, the crew is loaded onto the Nikos, which becomes the main base of operations. It is armed with many experimental weapons, including a catapult for the Gundam units. Episodes | |- | | |}